Meeting Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali/In Summer
(As dawn quickly approached, Minnie's group, Basil, Mrs. Brisby, Danny, Bernard, and Cyril wallked on a narrow rim of a mountain. The Jungle Cubs and their girlfriends were tired, cold, and weak, but Minnie, Basil, Mrs. Brisby, Danny, Bernard, Rudolph, Clarice, and Cyril didn't give up while trudging through the snow) Minnie: Come on! It's not much farther. Young Kaa: (Wearily, slowly) I don't... (Yawns) Care. I'm too tired! (Prince Louie yawns, too) Prince Louie: (Wearily) My sentiments exactly. Cera: You can rest when we find shelter. Young Terk: I’m sure the shelter has lots of beds. Young Bagheera: (Wearily, shivering) And t-t-too c-c-cold! Katrina: I'm sure the shelter has plenty of heat. Young Baloo: (Wearily) And too hungry! Sunni: There's plenty of food in the shelter. Young Shere Khan: (Wearily) And too... (But he sneezed) Young Tigress: Bless you, Young Shere Khan. Young Shere Khan: (Sniffles) Thanks. (Wearily) And too everything! Young Hathi: And too thirsty! Young Winifred: When we get there, we can drink hot chocolate. (Later on, as they stepped out of the thick trees, Basil and Mrs. Brisby caught the sight of something far below. It was the Magic Kingdom completely frozen over) Basil: Look! Over there! Mrs. Brisby: The Magic Kingdom! (Danny and Bernard looked down on it) Danny: It's completely frozen. Bernard: But it'll be fine. Minnie: Bianca will thaw it, along with all of Walt Disney World. Bernard: Will she? Minnie: (Feeling uncertain) Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain? (She pointed straight ahead, but Danny pointed her right index finger up toward a perilously mighty mountain) Danny: More like this way. (Minnie's group, Basil, Mrs. Brisby, Rudolph, Clarice, and the two boys looked up at the mountain in awe. Later on, the group walked beneath the frozen willows. The hanging branches glistened like Christmas lights, and Cyril jumped up to knock them with his hooves. They tinkled like wind chimes) Clarice: (In awe) I never knew winter could be so beautiful. Voice: Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse... Cyril: Hey, wait! Did you hear something? (Minnie’s group, Basil, Mrs. Brisby, Rudolph, Clarice, Danny, and Bernard looked around for the source of the rambling. They looked at Cyril because they thought that he could actually talk) Cyril: Oh, look! Four talking snow-animals! From Never-Neverland! (He just looked back at them. In the meantime, four snow-animals wandered up behind them, the second one noseless. The first snow-animal is a white male anthro stuffed toy pig with a blunt snout, toeless hooves, and two black coals for eyes. He is Piglet. The second snow-animal is a white female lion cub with yellow sclerae with teal irises, black pupils, and white shine for eyes. She is Young Nala, Piglet’s friend. The third snow-animal is a white young male apatosaurus with white sclerae, brown irises, black pupils, and white shine for eyes. He is Littlefoot, Piglet and Nala’s friend. And the last snow-animal is a white young female apatosaurus with white sclerae, blue irises, black pupils, and white shine for eyes and long black eyelashes. She is Ali, Piglet and Nala’s friend and Littlefoot’s girlfriend) Littlefoot: How about yellow? (Ali shook her head) Ali: No, not yellow. Nala: Yellow and snow? Piglet: Brrrr.... No go. (He and the others stopped between Rudolph and Clarice as the group looked down at them. The snow-animals looked at Minnie’s group) Piglet: Am I right? (Sunni screamed and kicked Piglet’s head clean off as he screamed a bit, as well. Danny caught Piglet's head with his hands) Piglet: (Nervously) Uh, hi. Danny: You're creepy. (He tossed the head to Minnie, and they commence a game of hot potato with the group) Minnie: I don't want it! Young Baloo: Back at you, lil' britches! Piglet: Would you please don't drop me?! Don't! Rudolph: Come on, it's just a head. Littlefoot: (Approaching Minnie) All right, we got off to a bad start. Minnie: Ew, ew! Clarice: The body! (She slammed Piglet's head back on his body, making him bump into Nala, making her head flip upside down. The snow-lioness cub smiled happily. But then she looked confused) Nala: Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you guys hanging off the earth like a bat? Ali: They are not! (Feeling sympathetic, Minnie knelt down to the snow-lioness cub) Minnie: Okay. Wait one second. (She fixed the snow-lioness cub's head) Nala: Oooh! Thank you! Minnie: You're welcome. Rudolph and Clarice: Now you're perfect. Bernard: Well, almost. (He then conjured a snow spell from his hands and created a tiny black piece of coal on Nala’s face for her nose) Nala: (Feeling the magic) Woo! Head rush! Ali: Are you okay? (The snow-lioness cub looked at the tiny nose sticking out between her eyes and smiled happily) Nala: Are you kidding? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose. So cute. It's like a little chocolate chip! (Bernard then magically made the nose a little bigger) Nala: (During the magic again) What? Hey! Whoa. (Then Nala got happy at the bigger nose she has now) Nala: Oh, I love it even more! Littlefoot: (Proudly, to Bernard) Good for you! Ali: All right, let's start this thing over. Piglet: Hi everybody. I'm Piglet. Nala: I'm Nala. Littlefoot: Littlefoot. Ali: And I'm his girlfriend, Ali. Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali: And we like warm hugs. (Minnie looked at Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali closely in confusion) Minnie: Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali? (They realized happily) Minnie: That's right! Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali! My childhood snow buddies! Nala: Uh, and you are? Minnie: (Realizing) Oh, I'm Minnie Mouse, Princess of the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World. (Walks to her adoptive parents) This is my mother, Mrs. Brisby. Elizabeth Brisby, to be exact. And this is my father, Basil of Baker Street. Mrs. Brisby: Hello there. Basil: (Shakes Piglet’s hand) How do you do. (Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali turned to Danny and Bernard) Squidward: And who are those funny-looking animals over there? Rudolph: That's Cyril. Clarice: And the other one is Bernard. Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali: Uh-huh. Littlefoot: And who's the horse? Cyril: I’m Cyril. (Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali looked at them, feeling confused) Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali: Oh. Piglet: They're.... Oh, okay. Makes things easier for us. Nala: Uh, Piglet, the cat's name might not be Cyril. Piglet: Oh, nonsense, Nala. Cyril and Cyril have the same name. Nala: (To Danny) What's your name, really? Danny: Danny. Nala: See? Littlefoot: (To Piglet and Nala) Nah, that's just a bluff. (To Cyril) Right? (Cyril tried to bite Littlefoot’s nose, but he failed) Littlefoot: Ha! Awww, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too. Piglet: Can't you tell the difference between a kiss and a bite? Minnie: (Changing the subject) Guys, did Bianca build you? (Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali looked at her) Nala: Yeah. Why? (Curious, Sora took one of Spongebob's twig arms off and studied it) Rudolph: Do you know where she is? Danny: (Studying the arm that moved) Fascinating! A moving stick arm. Piglet: Yeah. Why? Clarice: Do you think you could show us the way? Littlefoot: Yeah. Why? Danny: (Bending the twig arm) How does this work? (The twig arm slapped him across the face as Bernard laughed, and Piglet took the arm back) Piglet: Stop it, Cyril. Trying to focus here. Mrs. Brisby: (Under her breath) You mean "Danny." (She, Basil, and the others looked at Minnie's group) Ali: Yeah. Why? Bernard: We'll tell you why. We need Bianca to bring summer back to the Magic Kingdom. And since I have ice powers, I can teach her how to control hers. (Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali became interested) Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali: Summer? (Danny and Bernard nodded) Danny and Bernard: Yes. Sunni: That's why we're out here. (Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali smiled) Piglet: Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot. Young Kaa: Really? Cera: I guess you don't have much experience with heat. Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali: Nope. (They began to daydream about summer) Nala: But sometimes, we like to close our eyes, and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come. Littlefoot: Me, Piglet, Nala, and Ali, too. Ali: I'd like to hear this. (Then Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali began singing while daydreaming about summer still) Piglet: Bees'll buzz Nala: Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali: And we'll be doing Whatever snow does in summer Littlefoot: A drink in my hand Ali: My snow up against the burning sand Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali: Probably getting Gorgeously tanned in summer Piglet: I'll finally see a summer breeze Blow away a winter storm Nala: And find out what happens To solid water when it gets warm Littlefoot: And I can't wait to see What my buddies all think of me Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali: Just imagine how much Cooler we'll be in summer (The boys scat a bit while tap dancing with some seagulls) Ali: The hot and the cold are both so intense Piglet: Put 'em together, it just makes sense Nala: Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle Littlefoot: But put us in summer and we'll be.... (They see some water puddles, making them stop, and Basil answered like a guess) Basil: Puddles? (Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali got happy, thinking otherwise) Piglet: Nope! (They resume singing) Piglet: Happy snow-animals Littlefoot: (Happily) Yeah! Nala: When life gets rough We like to hold on to my dream Littlefoot: Of relaxing in the summer sun Just lettin' off steam Oh, the sky will be blue Ali: And you guys will be there too Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali: When I finally do What frozen things do in summer (Back in reality....) Danny: I'm gonna tell them. Bernard: Don't you dare! Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali: In summer (When Piglet, Nala, Littlefoot, and Ali stopped imagining and their song, they straighten up and got excited) Littlefoot: So, come on! Piglet: Bianca's this way. Nala: Let's go bring back summer! Ali: And fast! (Clarice laughed a bit as she and the group followed Piglet, Littlefoot, and Ali. Although Bernard and Nala didn't follow them at first) Young Tigress: We're coming, wait! (Nala looked at Bernard) Nala: Somebody's got to tell them. Bernard: Well, tough. It's their opinion, not mine. But for a snow-animal, how do you know what heat's like? Nala: Piglet, Littlefoot, Ali, and I usually feel some of the sun's heat from above us, despite all of the cold weather in the air. Bernard: Oh, okay. Nala: And you're sure you will teach Bianca to control her powers? Bernard: I'm sure. (They then ran off to catch up with the others. Back in the Magic Kingdom, the people were huddling around weak fires as they tried to keep warm. Two male mice named John Robertson and Max Henshaw were fighting over a woodpile) John: No, no. You got the bark facing down. Max: (Turning the top piece of wood on the woodpile face up) The bark needs to be face-up! John: (Turning the wood face-down) Bark down is drier! Max: Bark up! John: Bark down! Max: Bark up! (While the two male mice were arguing with each other, Tillie Hippo gathered some wood and gave it to Frances Albacore. Like a light in the dark, Honest John moved through the crowd as he passed the cloak to the people) Honest John: Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak? Tillie: (Taking some cloaks) The Magic Kingdom is indebted to you, you're highness. Honest John: The castle is open. There's soup and hot chocolate in the grand hall. (He gave the stack of cloaks to a guard) Honest John: Here. Pass these out. (As the guard began to pass the cloaks out, Pete approached Honest John with the Beagle Boys following him) Pete: Prince John Worthington Foulfellow, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of the Magic Kingdom's tradeable goods?! Honest John: Princess Minnie has given their orders, and.... Pete: (Cutting him off) And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess and her sister may be conspiring with that wicked sorceress to destroy us all?! Honest John: (Getting angry) Do not question the princess! She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect the Magic Kingdom from treason! Pete: (Feeling flabbergasted and offended) Treason?! (Suddenly, the crowd saw Minnie's group's horses and the carriage running up as they came back without Minnie's group. Honest John ran up to the horses, then looked at the mountain as he began to worry along with the people. He turned to the crowd) Honest John: Princess Minnie is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her! (Some guards volunteered) Beagle Boys: We'll go with! Pete: Like they said! (He turned to the Beagle Boys) Pete: Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter Queen Bianca, you are put an end to this winter. Do you understand? Beagle Boys: (Understanding) Yes, sir! (Then with that, they left with Honest John and some guards that volunteered) Coming up: After finally arriving at the North Mountain, the group and Minnie’s adoptive parents discovers Bianca's ice palace and after a brief reunion with Bianca that ends with Bianca accidentally freezing Minnie's heart and Bernard offering to stay with her and teach her how to control her powers, Bianca conjures an Abominable Snowman to chase off the group, except Bernard. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies